por la ventana
by aoi-yaoi
Summary: al perder sus poderes Ichigo no sabe que hacer se siente tan impotente...  y solo parece empeorar cuando grimmjow llega a fastiadiar  pero lo que el no sabe es que esas no son sus unicas intenciones...  pero lo descubrira quiera o no


Por la ventana

Después de perder sus poderes Ichigo quedo devastado, no lo puede creer

Como protegerá todos ahora?

Sencillo, ya no lo hará

Y cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía impotente y enojado consigo mismo, tenía que hacer algo

Su día volvía a la aburrida y predecible rutina

Casa- escuela-casa

Si salía algunas veces con sus amigos, claro si un hollow no aparecía de improvisto porque todos iban a destruirlo, Inue era la que se quedaba a veces, pero parecía por lastima aunque claro los sentimientos que tenía por el chico era lo principal

Después de clase al ir rumbo a su casa pasó por un puesto de periódicos y se detuvo a leer algunos "más explosiones", "misteriosas explosiones frente a la estación" y varios titulares similares, eso no eran explosiones, eran ataques de…

"Hollows", una mano en su cadera y otra en sus ojos hicieron que se acercara al cuerpo de alguien mas

"me extrañaste? Ichigo chan", fue un susurro dirigido a su oreja dejado por un pequeño mordisco

El sonrojo en sus mejillas solo se hizo mayor al darse cuenta de quién era

"Grimmjow…?, que haces aquí?" ichigo se soltó e inmediatamente se puso en posición de combate

"que me puedes hacer ahora que solo eres un mísero humano?"

"cállate!"

"oh, parece que alguien está molesto"

"no te importa, vuelve a Hueco Mundo!"

"Pero si solo vine especialmente por ti…"

Grimmjow saco su espada y la puso en el cuello de Ichigo

"deberías agradecérmelo"

En cuanto termino le hizo un corte y la sangre que chorreaba de su espada la limpio con su lengua

"Eres como un bebe"

"Y tu un cobarde, atácame cuando tenga mis poderes de vuelta"

"lo planeo hacer, pero por ahora con esto me basta, no cierres tu ventana esta noche"

Con eso desapareció detrás de los edificios sin decir nada más

"que fue eso?" ichigo estaba rojo, pero de coraje, gimmjow tenía razón pero no por mucho

-por qué me habrá cortado?, definitivamente no abriré la ventana-

Se dirigió a su casa con todo y su nueva cortada

"Nichan! Okairii!, que te paso?"

Yuzu siempre es la que lo recibe y ahora es la primera en ver la cortada

"Ichigo, te has peleado?"

Seguida de Karin

"no me paso nada, solo me…"

-me ataco un psicópata de cabello azul con una espada-

"me raspe con un fierro"

"eso se ve muy fino y preciso para haber sido con un simple fierro" Yuzu no se la creía

Karin sabia, esa cortada era de una espada y por los restos de reiatsu el dueño no era alguien normal, pero conociendo a su hermano no diría que paso realmente

"déjalo yuzu, además la cena ya casi esta no?"

"Es verdad! Deje la sopa en la estufa!" Solo se vieron sus pies que salieron corriendo a la cocina

"Gracias karin"

"Me tienes que decir al rato toda la verdad"

"SI, no te preocupes no es gran cosa solo me encontré con una sorpresa de camino a casa"

"sorpresa?"

"Si, no le des importancia"

"me subo a dormir"

"Yuzu hizo la cena, no vas a cenar?"

"No. Tengo más sueño que hambre"

"Espera!"

Yuzu saco un paquete de galletas y un vaso de leche

"Toma esto mínimo, tienes que alimentarte"

-Que haría sin ellas-

"Gracias Yuzu" le dio una sonrisa se despidió y se fue

Ichigo subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación, dejo las galletas y la leche en el escritorio junto a su cama, se quitó los calcetines y se acostó en su cama

-ese maldito se pasó , me arde y duele el cuello, vaya manera de saludar, vendrá?

Claro que no, que estoy pensando, además no me importa-

Ichigo volteo y vio la ventana que estaba cerrada

-vaya día caluroso, será mejor que la abra pero solo porque hace calor-

Abrió la ventana de par en par se sentó y agarro el paquete de galletas

-me comeré esto e iré a dormir, que venga si quiere no me importa solo es mi enemigo-

Se comió las galletas lo más rápido que pudo, apenas y mastico, se tomó el vaso con leche de un solo trago apago la luz, se puso unos pants que parecían limpios y se durmio


End file.
